


The Warmest Machine

by LinC229



Series: 3038AU [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-06-27 05:13:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15678726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinC229/pseuds/LinC229
Summary: 安卓老汉寻死记【x】人康/800汉，主要角色反转AU





	1. Chapter 1

一条巨大的狗挡住了去路。

它坐在小巷中央，歪着头打量来人，看不见眼睛，模样凶狠。HK80052肉眼可见地紧绷了起来。“站到我前面来。”康纳福特说。他拉着HK80052的手，把那袋子狗粮挂上去，像是个僵硬的挂钩。

“你他妈的又想让我干什么，康纳。”它说。它屈从了。它看起来对此一无所知，尾随康纳经过汉堡车时也没有提议午餐事宜。它额头上的LED灯是平静的蓝色。

圣伯纳犬离他们不过几步远。脏兮兮的毛打结，浸透污水。它起身，慢吞吞地走过来了，嗅了嗅HK800的手，伸出舌头舔起袋子里的食物来。

“哈，百分百的生命体征。你要收养这个家伙了吗？”

“不，我没想过。”

51曾被支使出去买几次午饭。51说：“你他妈从来没动过。”那更像控诉。巧妙地转移火力点。汉堡里的肉被挑出来放在狗面前，仿生人胡子上有一星菜叶。51没搭载消化系统。51说：“咖啡吗？那边转角就是，去吧，帮我带一杯。”模样理所应当。

“不。”伴随沙啦沙啦响动，康纳福特解释道，“我只是替别人喂。”

光圈闪黄：人类证词已被记录。人类站在那，看着HK800维持不动的姿势喂饱圣伯纳犬。过了三分钟，HK80052开始解犬类肮脏结团的毛。

“好了……现在你可以给52登录姓名了。”警局的负责人说，他刚翻出仓库里吃灰的仿生人体，累得气喘吁吁，康纳福特感谢了他的正常工作内容，成功赶走了他。

“你的名字是汉克安德森。”人类说，这一次没有等待HK800系统缺失的“为您服务”开机语，他单刀直入，“对异常仿生人案件还记得多少？”

HK800的眼球闪动停止。它怪异地看了一会儿康纳福特——尴尬的沉默铺陈——然后未竟的遗言像重新开机的打印机吐出纸张，“……你没受伤吧，康纳？”

它没有动。它没有走过来摸遍全身，检查人类的体温和心率。大厦顶层，51被异常仿生人击中，像一块废铁压在他身上，背后的弹孔里溢出蓝血。

“记忆完整度：62%。”仿生人说。它第一次（51的记忆缺失）踏进康纳福特的单身公寓时闻到狗味。

“该给它起个名字。”52站在浴室门外说，尾音诡异地上飘，嘴角抽搐着，没有自然地笑出来。康纳浑身都湿透了，从圣伯纳犬长毛上流下来的水终于不再是黑色。大狗乖乖卧在浴缸里。他指示仿生人给他拿来客厅地上的项圈。

“S-U-M-O？”52扬声问。

“对！”

但52没有进来。康纳福特的手枪也放在客厅的桌子上。人类的肩膀上围着一条毛巾，他急匆匆冲出浴室，心率加速，黑发正像狗毛一样往下滴水。他抓到HK80052直视着他的枪。仿生人背对他，LED灯闪现蓝色、平稳。

仿生人说：“收好你自己的武器。”

它与人类擦身而过。

模控生命的前CEO克洛伊说：“欢迎。阿曼妲派来的说客，康纳福特，这位是……HK800？唔，很少见的型号。我记得十年前只有底特律警方订购了一批。”女人裹着一件浴袍，潮湿金发在脑后绑成曲折往复的马尾。

汉克安德森对端着茶盘的EK200原型机小声道谢，光圈以同一谐调闪黄。克洛伊拒绝了复职的建议，就像52拒绝对卡姆斯基开枪，后者由康纳福特代劳。克洛伊赤裸脚背贴着逐渐失温的EK200原型机的大腿，遗憾地说这不能算作数，但你，康纳福特，的确离线索已经不远，HK800警用型里是不是有其它内鬼——大雪落满肩头，52把康纳倒推两步压在车门上，咬着牙关说：“HK80051没有死在斯特福拉大厦上。对吧，福特顾问？”

“他在报废之前删空了数据内存。但时间太短了，命令不足以完全执行。他留下的最后位置信息在你的住处里，福特顾问。”

HK80052从门进来。仿生人砸碎了一面窗户以后伸手进来掏门锁，没有用自带的警用权限黑进康纳福特一居室的指纹锁。

“我对此很遗憾，你已经异常化，汉克……HK80052，在这次任务之前你就知道什么是恐惧了吗？”人类把着枪，不会去看仿生人类人的眼神，收养相扑之后他都好好地收着火器，以避免仿生人近水楼台，做出不可预测的事。

HK80052的LED灯正和51熄灭之前一样通红发亮，如同烙在表皮层上的刺面刑：“你他妈想听什么，异常仿生人猎手？说那些我们是机器，没有真正的情感知觉，欢迎你们屠杀的屁话吗？”

我们。52启动以来第一次使用这个词。记忆继承和PTSD表现有关，“你不会死。”康纳福特皱眉。仿生人没有生命。

“操你妈的！”

仿生人抬脚把他的方桌踹翻，大步上前，扯住人类领口。康纳福特折断一样落到地上，鼻腔溢出鲜红液滴。

“你的床头还溅着釱的痕迹！你是在那杀了他，对吗？他妈的就因为他修改任务优先级保护人类而没能完成任务？！”

“51的报废与你无关。告诉我真相。HK800系列被搁置的原因。告诉我更多关于HK80060的事。”人类说，重新冷酷起来，坚定像一面薄墙矗立在眼神之外，即使他还毫无尊严地跌坐在地毯上，“否则我将报废你，或将你交还给模控生命……”

52一把夺过左轮手枪顶在自己额头上。一二三四五，连着五发击空。前三发差不多飞快，越往后越慢，第五次僵涩得犹如卡弹——HK80052的手指塞在扳机上，啐了一声。“滚去找他妈的53吧！老子不干了。”

枪响。

圣伯纳犬意识到危险，缩在角落里哀鸣，由于身躯巨大，阴影遮不住它。仿生人的身躯向前扑倒，蓝血逐渐从银色头发边缘浸出。人类蹲下身扶不起它来。个高体壮的老年型仿生人拥有和块头相称的体重，都是康纳福特所不能承受之重。

康纳福特坐在仿生人尸体边上多呆了一会儿。

“我会救你。”也是在同一空间中，康纳福特说，“我想救你。汉克……”他握住仿生人的肩膀勉力支撑，满怀蓝色污痕。“汉克，别离线，保持清醒，求求你了。汉克。”

“异常仿生人的内置GPS会停止运行。”51半合着眼说，它倒在人类膝盖上，已失去机体控制权，只能保留发声器能源，“HK800型号出厂时就有这个问题。流水线bug。”

康纳从仿生人伤口上尝到重金属的腥味。蓝血不会喷溅，也不会停止，它们只是不断地涌出。

仿生人粗喘着，即使它不会感到疼痛和濒死。事实上它听起来竟然非常轻松：“你工作中遇上的第一个异常仿生人……她活下来了吗？”

“你是说艾玛？”康纳呆滞了几秒，随即抓住HK80051向下滑落的手，“是的。我们给了他们一辆车，她和丹尼尔安全离开了底特律。”

51没有再说话。它艰难地续航了三天，在核心毁损得差不多的时候，康纳福特将记忆体硬件转移。51不再说话。52也慢慢变得像它一样冷。52的身体要尽早处理。


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 没有2 这更是53的故事  
> 世界观及警告同前  
> 非常无趣

（“希望你能习惯。”）

HK800-53被按倒在床上的时候没有拒绝。实际上一名仿生人，即使是搭载着高速处理器的警用型，也没有太大的自由选择空间，尤其是面对直属上司——康纳福特颧骨接了一拳，直接飞下床去，幸而地面上扔着一轮冬衣，康纳福特金贵的大脑没有直接磕碰地板，否则底特律警局就要赔到今年赤字。合金拳头硬梆梆，仿生人几乎打伤自己的仿真胶皮层。

“你脑子坏了吗，对什么都发情？”仿生人说，“去伊甸园。或者叫个人上门。”新的仿生人事实上也已老旧，十多年机龄的躯体时有卡顿，康纳福特越过53还白色斑驳的手骨，凝视起身直坐的仿生人，额角红褐色LED正不断旋转。

人类第一次在酒吧里见到53的前代。第一名汉克安德森曾多次拒绝他下达的命令。包括追捕两名女性杀人犯，年长的仿生人只肯躲在高速路铁丝网后喘模拟粗气，康纳福特的腿在翻车道回程时轧断了一根，他背着他拦停一辆急救车。

“为什么你能付得起酒钱？仿生人……无权拥有任何私人财产。”康纳福特为了分散疼痛，主动问起宽阔肩背的所有者，那双挟着他的手无比稳健，他几乎都忘了自己听到了怎样的回答。

一幕巨大厚重的毛毯扑倒在他眼睛上。浓郁的狗味和湿气舐着人类下颌。“相扑！”陷入黑暗的人类大声说，“乖狗狗。”

圣伯纳被人类送到了51的出租屋里。随之而来的是几袋狗粮，随之而来的康纳福特授权了53号警用仿生人他的账户。53没有机会去康纳福特的小公寓里寻人了，后者正因窃取证据链面临被警方解聘的情形，他没再穿着模控生命笔挺的制服，而是暗色夹克配一顶老气的黑色线帽。

四只毛脚在他身边打转，踩得地板发出咯吱咯吱响；更大的和更重的人形体态踱步过去，捡起他压着的一件衣服。“福特顾问。”仿生人沉声说。

“Huh？”

“抬一下屁股。”

他揉着圣伯纳犬，仿生人将前胸湿了一片酒的套头衫穿好，直视着他，厚寝衣里微凸的腹部摸起来很柔软。“敲门的时候你提到来告别。”

“感谢你的付出，模控生命已经得知耶利哥的位置。”康纳福特说，“他们将信息传给了我。”

康纳福特是模控生命的顾问，他与警方合作是为了探查和控制异常仿生人，仿生人不会失去预设记忆。“我帮你，不过就这一次。”53曾说，他面上第一次主动浮起微笑。警局里，他捏起拳头朝着FBI走去。康纳福特的脚步凝结。他该下楼去了。他该下楼去了。异常仿生人不需要出现在物证室和垃圾填埋厂之外的地方。

他真的该下楼去了。大脑里冲出一支滴滴答答作响的计时器，警示的神经信号甚至麻痹了手指尖，人类看着仿生人殴打FBI探员足足三分钟。

“留着做个纪念吧。”仿生人对他说，“我们的警徽上刻着不同的编号。”

康纳福特坐在冰凉的地上，狗抵着背卧下，尾巴尖上套着软塌塌的黑色毛线帽：“你没死。”

“我不会死。”汉克安德森迎着人类惊讶的目光喝掉一口酒，“仿生人没有生命。……就像你常说的？”

一把手枪抵在康纳福特后脑勺上。雪无声无息降下来。天台刮着些微风，他的狙击步枪芯片正进行残差校正。他听见自己说：“HK800-53，汉克。”

那台机器上挂了点彩，他也被扭伤了手臂，蓝血与仿生人银白的头发间络合，那双眼睛，被他推到天台边的那双眼睛，它们和HK800-51或是求死的52都不同。

康纳福特手太酸了。他放下他。

end


End file.
